Panel lights are widely used in many different industries. For example, in the mining field, and in other fields where operations are performed underground or in dark conditions, it is typical to employ such panel lights to illuminate different work areas. Typically, these panel lights are attached to mining or construction machinery and equipment in order to assist during the day to day operations. Panel lights can be used as area lights, where they light a specific working or digging area, or as head lights, where they are attached to the front of a machine and are used to light the areas ahead of the operating machine.